Kotori Ayame
WARNING! Some canon characters on here have fanon personalities, skills, and quirks. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Appearance Kotori Ayame has a lithe figure with slightly broadened shoulders and smooth, sleek (only after she washes her hair) hair that goes a little bit underneath her shoulders, which is brown. Her brown hair is curly, but the reason for this is because she puts them in double-plaits every night and then lets them out to put hairspray on in the morning, then her hair flattens over time. Her real hair is actually quite straight and sometimes she forgets to do her plaits or she has bad hair days (which she gets a lot), forcing her to cover it up with the hood of her hoodie. She has a couple of small pimples dotting her nose and soft skin, which is the result of her daily routines in the morning, afternoon, and night. Her eyes are chocolate brown and she has glittering teal braces across her first six front teeth. She is actually quite small in comparison to the average-sized and sometimes even tall classmates. She carries around a small iPhone with a peachy light salmon-pink case with a black cat face silhouette in the middle. She wears a teal Fitbit on her left wrist. Personality She is often called a "Shy Social Friend", due to being in a friendship group with other girls but being more reserved than the others. She gives off a 'caring and kind' demeanour, but can be fierce and stern when people say anything she believes is generally wrong. She's a bit of a snitch and likes to play 'police officer' with her classmates, which earned her the instant disrespect of some troublemakers. She will fight for her friends and has a soft spot for basically any animal, and if one strays or roams alone she will personally escort it back to its own home, or if it is a stray, she will slowly approach it, take it home, then book a vet appointment. However, she has a lot of bad sides. Kotori is pretty insecure and takes things to heart, and is a nitpicky pessimist at times. She is a huge perfectionist and other students consider her 'annoying' when she repeats her perfection-routines over and over again. She can eliminate herself from social interaction and group conversations sometimes to daydream, thus earning the nickname Shy Social Friend, as she is still their friend in a social group, however, she's way more reserved. She gets a lot of mood swings, sometimes resulting in being very sweet and innocent to being snappy and sharp-tongued in a quick minute. Routine Kotori is not known for arriving at school early! She arrives at around 7:15am, then goes to her locker to change her shoes. She hangs out with the Rainbow Girls in the courtyard. She hangs out with her friends for a bit but then at 7:30am she goes to her club, the Paw Project Club. She watches over the club members calmly and prepares to step in when any trouble stirs, and does some drawing and sketching (always animals!). At 8:15, she prepares for her classes. After classes, she goes to the cafeteria and sits with her friends to eat her lunch, and then at 1:20pm, she spends about 10 minutes in her club. She talks to her Club Deputy about topic ideas and activities for next week. After her final classes, she goes to her club and everyone hangs out. For the first hour, they have free choice activities. These include; Drawing, researching, brainstorming, etc, but whatever they do, it has to involve animals. The club activity ranges from challenges, debates, and raising funds. Then she goes home and does her own thing. Relationships Ayano Aishi (Yandere-chan) Kotori thinks Ayano is a lonely girl, and a little bit similar to her, and though Kotori can't help it, she dislikes Ayano a bit (and is actually a little scared of her). She doesn't understand why the other girls like her so much as she can be pretty whiny in Kotori's opinion. But deep down, Kotori kind of wants to be friends with Ayano. Yui Rio Kotori admires Yui's confidence, but can't stand her arrogance and sense of self-importance. To Kotori, it makes Yui sound like a really dislikable person, which she might not be, really. Since Yui is a sporty person, she has to go to extra-curriculum school activities for the day; Kotori can't help but get a glow of satisfaction when Yui isn't around. Yui is extremely close to Yuna Hina, so Kotori takes her distance. Kotori also admires her skills in martial arts and sewing, but cannot get a grasp why someone like her is in the Cooking Club. To Kotori, Yui is a bit of a trouble maker; trying to assault Yuna body-wise to something as innocent as stealing Mei's reading glasses. Yuna Hina Though she would never ''admit it, Kotori loves to gossip about other people with Yuna. Kotori finds comfort in knowing that Yuna would never say a word against her, but she wishes Yuna would like her more. Yuna is an extremely kind girl but almost ''too ''kind. Yuna is extremely close to Yui, and Kotori envies her talent in: science smarts, singing, photography, and cooking. At least Kotori understands why Yuna is in the Cooking Club. The thing is with Kotori and Yuna is that Yuna doesn't really think Kotori is her friend, she just accepts her prescence and only listens to her when necessary. Koharu Hinata Kotori and Koharu are good friends, but really, if you think about it, Koharu is friends with ''everyone. ''Kotari wishes she was closer to Koharu and she wasn't constantly hanging out with the other girls like her siblings. Koharu loves to take photos of Kotari, because she was an ex Photography Club member (she left by choice) and still misses taking photos of others. Koharu is also a very strong person mentally that Kotari finds really nice, and just a nice person overall. Mei Mio Kotori thinks Mei is absolutely crazy but likes Mei as a friend anyway. The two are good friends and Mei is really sweet to Kotori, however Kotori knows that Mei prefers the other girls more. Despite being a bit of an idiot in friendship and lovey situations, Mei is extremely studious, and actually quite smart. Kotori wishes she was as smart as her, and she was a good gardener and talented artist like Mei. Saki Miyu Saki and Kotori are great friends. They both love animals, and are both very calm people. Saki is more talkative than Kotori, and the voice of reason of the group. Kotori admires her maturity, and though Kotori knows Saki will never 'love' her as much as Kokona, the two still get along well. The only thing Kotori holds against Saki is that although she is a compassionate and understanding person, she won't help her friends if it involves damaging her reputation. Kotori finds this a little disappointing in a way. Kokona Haruka Kotori is Kokona's second choice for talking when Saki isn't around. They talk to each other about their friendship problems, and the two care about each other. Kotori feels really sad for Kokona for some reason (she doesn't know about her father's debt problems) and tries to help her. Musume Ronshaku Kotori is unsure how to feel about such a person. She thinks Musume can be nice sometimes, but Kotori doesn't know her very well. Tasks Kotori has 3 tasks as of now. '''The Missing Paintbrush - '"Well, actually, there is something I need help with... I lost my paintbrush... somewhere at school... and I can't find it anywhere! Y-you see, I was in art class and I brought in one of my old paintbrushes from home to give to the teacher as a free donation... but I lost it! Just, I just need help, okay? You know what that teacher's like, but, the point is, if you find a paintbrush lying around, it's mine, and I would really appreciate it if you'd ever so kindly return it to me! Oh, god... I hope you find it..." The paintbrush would be found near the sakura tree, and would have gotten there because a boy would have stolen her paintbrush and hid it somewhere as revenge for being turned down. (The boy would've been Haruto Yuto) Some Papers and a Notebook, Please - '"Ugh... I've ran out of pages in my notebook... I had so many good ideas for my club... I want to get a new notebook, but... I can't afford one right now... Oh...! I guess there's no point in complaining... It's not like there's anything you can do..." The player would have to go get a drop from Info-chan, then give the notebook to an Art Club member so they can repaint the cover and implement writing lines. '''Food and a Drink - '"Oh my God, ugh, I forgot my lunch and I'm starving... Do you, like, have any money on you? If you could give me some or buy me a food and a drink, please, I'd be so grateful!" The player would have to get a drop from Info-chan (money) and buy Kotori a snack and a can of whatever. Pets Kotori is a crazy cat lady and currently owns 22 cats. There are two rooms in her house dedicated to her cats; one on the first floor with some couches and a TV and on the second floor with tables and stools. '''Dune - '''Fluffy ginger tom kitten with bright green eyes and a white stripe going from hindquarters to the tip of his tail. '''5 months old Kestrel - '''Dark brown molly cat with lighter brown eyes. '''10 months old Manny - '''Chocolate and grey tom cat with large light grey eyes. '''14 months old Tsunami - '''Molly cat with silky, short black fur with green eyes and a long, sweeping plume of a tail. Her left ear is light grey and she has a light grey spot on her right cheek. Older sister of Asha. '''15 months old Asha - '''Molly cat with a short light grey coat and a bushy dark grey tail, with a white smudge on her side and a white dot on her forehead. Younger sister of Tsunami. '''15 months old Boulder - '''Dark grey molly cat with a white muzzle, chest, paws and belly. Two black stripes underneath her eyes and a long black stripe across muzzle. There are a few small specks of white and black spots all over her back, and a white tabby tail with greyish-black stripes; purple-ish eyes. '''15 months old Burn - '''Light ginger tabby molly cat with black paws and a white nose with light green eyes. '''16 months old Starflight - '''Milky-white, large molly cat with a grey underbelly and a few grey splotches around her eyes and spine. She has bright blue eyes and a small pink nose, a small scar sitting above her eye, and a smooth tail with black speckles at the tip. '''16 months old Smoke - '''Light grey molly cat with a white underbelly, tail tip, paws, ears, neck fur, and muzzle with green eyes. '''16 months old Wisp - '''Molly cat with thick black fur and a white blaze on forehead; green eyes. '''16 months old Night Watcher - '''Dark grey molly cat with black ears and a stripe a stripe down spine and black paws, chest, muzzle and underbelly. Undersized for her age. '''16 months old Nighty - '''Nighty is a pure black tom cat with intimidating amber eyes and several battle scars which Kotori believes are from fights as a kitten. '''17 months old Lochlan - '''Incredibly pale brown tom cat with a white chest, muzzle and belly. He has three darker brown rings on each leg, black ears, and a stripe down his spine. He has four stripes stemming off the one on his back (mackerel tabby) and pale green eyes, two stripes on either side of his head that reach to the corners of each eye. His right back leg is missing, the result of a fox bite. Used to be a lonely barn cat until he was taken in. '''18 months old Fuzzy - '''Pure white molly cat with bright blue eyes and silver paws and ears. Fluffy, fuzzy coat and nimble paws. '''20 months old Webs -''' Pure-bred Russian Blue tom cat with light grey-blue eyes and a shiny coat. '''21 months old Holly -''' Holly is quite a small cat compared to most, and has long, smooth fur and a bushy tail. Light grey tabby molly cat with darker stripes and a white chest, belly, paws and muzzle. Her eyes are a piercing clover green and she has a long scar running down her side and neck, from her stray cat past. ''' 22 months old Sunny - 'Molly cat with a long snow-white pelt and light yellow/cream fur around neck that looks like a collar, bushy tail and ice blue eyes. ' 22 months old Clay - '''White tom cat with a long brown stripe down his back and green eyes. '''24 months old Bonnie - '''Bonnie is a molly cat with creamy-white fur with a cinder-grey face, paws, and tail and bright, beautiful blue eyes. '''26 months old Morrowseer - 'Silver tabby molly cat with blue eyes and a scrap of white on her foreleg. 2'6 months old Fallowstep - 'The most recent addition to the batch, a peachy-cream tom with a brown overcoat, a dark chin, two dark stripes from the corners of his eyes, a small grey V-shaped marking on his chest, dark front paws and brown back legs with peachy-cream back paws. Long dark brown tail with unique peachy-cream stripes; bright green eyes. Mates with Acorncloud.*yes, cats can be gay ;u;* '''28 months old ' '''Acorncloud - '''The most recent addition to the batch, extremely pale cream tom with a brown tabby overcoat, a dark brown tabby patch on his right back leg, and a dark brown tabby front left paw. Beautiful aqua eyes, mates with Fallowstep *yes, cats can be gay ;u;* '''28 months old Glory - '''Very rare calico tom (white with orange and black spots) with green eyes; is sterile (unable to reproduce) and has health problems. '''32 months old Bella - '''Extremely fluffy black and white molly cat with large green eyes with hundreds of amber flecks. '''10 years old Quotes "Really?! I mean, thanks! Thanks so much! Y-you too? That's so nice of you to say." ''- Kotori if Yan-chan or someone else compliments her ''"Again? Really? Well, thanks anyway. I, uh, yep. Whatever. Oh, that sounds rude, I'm sorry... I'm so weird sometimes... Oh, sorry, I didn't say anything...!" ''- Kotori if Yan-chan or someone else compliments her over and over again ''"H-hey! Cut that out! That's really, really creepy! Leave us alone!" ''- Kotori if someone harasses her group of friends ''"What?! What the hell?! What is wrong with you?! Get away from me!" - ''Kotori if Yan-chan is visibly insane ''"Is that... Is that a weapon? You shouldn't bring that sort of thing to school... I mean, what are you going to do with that thing?" ''- Kotori if she sees Yan-chan holding a weapon ''"M-maybe it's best if you stay back..." ''- Kotori if Yan-chan still walks around with a weapon ''"Why do you have so much blood on you? Are you okay? Are you hurt?! Do you want me to get a teacher?!" ''- Kotori if she sees Yan-chan covered head-to-toe in blood ''"You... She... She KILLED them! St-stay back! P-please! Get away from me, I promise I won't tell the police!" ''- Kotori if she witnesses a murder ''"No! It can't be! name here-CHAN!" ''- Kotori if she sees one of the rainbow girls getting murdered, she would then run over and crouch over them and say: ''"Wake up! Please!" ''If the person is barely hanging on to life, she will whisper: ''"You can let go now... It's okay, we will always remember you." "What are you doing? Are you some sort of monster or something? I mean, I'm joking, of course, but..." ''- Kotori if she hears Yan-chan manically laughing ''"Oh my God! You look like a MURDERER! A-are you possessed?" '' - Kotori if she sees Yan-chan possessed by a demon ''"How could this happen?! This is a tragedy! Why, why would anyone do this?! I-I have to call the.. police!" ''- Kotori if she sees a corpse ''"Uhhh... Why are you crouching with your camera pointed at my butt? That's just... blech! I'm sorry if you're not taking a photo of my... you know... but... if you are... Just stop it, it's disgusting and perverted, so stop, please!" ''- Kotori if she sees Yan-chan trying to take a panty shot of her ''"Why are you carrying a syringe and tranquiliser around? That's weird... Did you ask the nurse?" ''- Kotori if she sees Yan-chan armed with a syringe or a tranquiliser ''"Th-this can't be happening! Somebody help, HELP!" '' - Kotori if Yan-chan is chasing her with a weapon If Kotori was grabbed by Ayano and she tried to kill her, she would wriggle around too much, therefore Ayano would only manage to get the knife through her shoulders, then Kotori would run away and scream, "HELP! Somebody, help me! I've been attacked! Somebody! Help! P-please..." Then she would slump to the ground and say, ''"P...plea...se..." ''and then she would bleed out to death. However, if Yan-chan was quick enough and slit Kotori's throat instead, Kotori would die instantly. ''"An AXE? Are you joking? That's suspicious, I mean, what are you? A lumberjack?/A baseball bat, eh? Wanna play a game?/A box cutter? Why are you carrying that around here? That belongs to the faculty.../A circular saw?! Oh gosh, return that to the Gardening Club, please! It's freaking me out!/A dumbbell? Maybe lift weights in the gym instead?/That's a cool sword! (this is for Energy Sword easter egg)/Return the fire extinguisher to its spot, please./A katana? Is that for Budo? No, seriously, it belongs in the Martial Arts Club./It's not time for Cooking Club yet, Yan-chan. Return that knife!/That's a pretty thing! A magical girl wand! Where did you find it? (easter egg)/Isn't that the creepy ritual knife in the skull? Not that I'm in the Occult Club or anything./Did you steal that from the Art Club? Those scissors?/A screwdriver? You're walking around with a damn screwdriver?/What is with you and stealing things from the Gardening Club? Give the shovel back please." ''- Kotori if she sees Yan-chan holding any of these weapons ''"You'll look for it? Thanks! I hope you find it..." ''- Kotori if Yan-chan accepts '''The Missing Paintbrush' task "Ugh... why did I even bring that up..." ''- Kotori if Yan-chan declines '''The Missing Paintbrush' task "Yes! You found it! Thanks a lot - I owe you one!" ''- Kotori whenYan-chan finds her paintbrush ''"You'll get me a new notebook? Really? I would love that!" ''- Kotori if Yan-chan accepts her '''Some Papers and a Notebook, Please '''task ''"...Sorry for whining about my problems..." ''- Kotori if Yan-chan declines her '''Some Papers and a Notebook, Please '''task' ''' ''"No way! This notebook is like my dream notebook! Now I'll finally be able to write my ideas down! Thank you so much!" ''- Kotori when she receives a new notebook from Yan-chan ''"Hurry! Sorry, that sounds mean, but, you know, I'm sort of dying of hunger... Slowly." ''- Kotori if Yan-chan accepts her '''Food and a Drink '''task ''"Awwww, okay Yan-chan. I'll just have to call my mother shall I? Whatever!" ''- Kotori if Yan-chan declines her '''Food and a Drink '''task ''"O.M.G. Chocolate, my favourite, THANK YOU. I'm VERY grateful." ''- Kotori when Yan-chan gives her a snack and a can of whatever. Trivia * Her first name means 'bird of luck' and her last name means 'iris' * She was created by user DayDreamyy Moo * Kotori is a panromantic asexual, which means she is romantically attracted to all genders but sexually attracted to none * Kotori finds every rainbow girl to act quite suspicious sometimes (including Ayano) * Kotori always turns to Ayano-chan for help * Kotori would be willing to perform any task for Ayano if she helps her and will like her, but she will not do anything she believes is wrong Category:Females Category:Asexual Category:Panromantic